


Loving a bully and Loving My godfather

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's pregnant with Ron child but leaves Ron and falls in love with Sirius but why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a bully and Loving My godfather

I sat downstairs stroking my baby bump 4 months. I couldn't believe that me and my husband Ron was having a baby. Tho recently we been having problems. Ron be really aggressive towards me and I have know clue why we were a cute couple well that what people said when we were at hogwarts but now, now I have no clue about us. 

I heard the door open the shut and I could feel my body shake. I pulled my feet up to my chest but not to hurt my baby then rapped my arms around my legs. Then Ron walked though the door look pissed out of his brains.

"Where my dinner" Ron shouted. I quickly pointed to the cooker where his food was. He stormed pass and pushed the chair over taking me with it. I quickly scuttled from under the chair and ran upstairs. One I was in our room I grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes in it. Placing the bag on my back I rapped my invisibility clock around before heading down stairs. I looked at Ron was searching for me probably to beat the shit out of me. Sometimes I still wonder how I'm still pregnant. Once I reached the front door I turned around to say goodbye to everything when a picture of me and Ron at school being idiots grabbing the picture, I place the note in it place before walking out the front door. 

I headed towards the one person I can trust Sirius. Knocking on Sirius front door, I quickly took my invisibility clock off. A few minutes later Sirius opened the door.

"Harry what wrong" Sirius asked.

"Ron been abusing me and I cant stay there any longer without the baby getting hurt" I muttered before bursting into tears. Sirius rapped his arms around me.

"Can I stay with you" I asked well mumbled.

"Of course Harry" I smiled before kissing him. It took me by surprise what I had just done but it felt right at the same time. Sirius' lips started to move with mine his arms rapped around my waist pulling me closer. Sirius shut the door before pulling me towards his bedroom.

~4 years later~

Ron's POV

I looked up when I heard the bell to my joke shop ring and to my surprise Harry walked in with Sirius and two kids. One had red hair like mine when the other had black. Sirius and the kids ran towards the end of the shop. I looked over at Harry he still looked so beautiful.

"Hey Ron" Harry said when he walked over to me.

"Hey Harry" I sighed.

"Ron I need you to sign some divorce papers" Harry asked handing me them.

"Harry please give me another chance I promise I'll be better" I pleaded.

"No Ron you hurt me and the baby i'm not taking chance of being hurt again" I sighed sadly before signing it. 

I had truly lost Harry looking up outside the shop I saw Harry kiss Sirius. I'll never get him back now and its all my fault.


End file.
